


fast car

by lordshiba



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, band au, experimental fic of me trying my hand at angst/past relationship things, or something LOL, things...happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordshiba/pseuds/lordshiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years since the last time Keith saw Lance, and he's determined to settle the troubles of their past once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fast car

_I’m not late._

His feet smack against the slick pavement, and his cheeks burn pink.

_There’s no way I’m too late._

-

-

-

Lance McClain.

The name had become something of a legacy in the town.

It was understandable, considering the number of titles and credentials he’d collected over the years. Shiro's treasured protégé, a part of the acclaimed paladins of Voltron, and a former apprentice of Allura herself.

Yes. Lance McClain was many things.

A runaway, a misfit, a rumour.

And for the longest time, he had been Keith's best friend.

-

-

By the time he skids clumsily by that familiar old door, his lungs feel as though they’ve been shredded, and his forehead is sticky with perspiration. He briefly attempts to mop up the sweat, trying to regain some sort of neatness before going through with this confrontation. The confrontation he’d been dreaming about for years.

His fingers curl into a fist, and he draws back his wrist to knock on the door. He needs to finish this.

Still though, for a few seconds, he hesitates.

_The house looks exactly as it did years back. The white paint is still lumpy – back when they attempted to decorate the house together, they didn’t realise they were meant to let the first layer dry. The doorbell is still loose, with only a few curled wires keeping it from dropping to the ground. He remembers how Pidge – when she came over – used to ring it just to annoy him and Lance with its strangled cry, and how…_

Keith smacks his head in frustration. How is he still thinking about Lance in that way now? After all these years? After he abandoned him and left him alone?

Sighing at himself, Keith raps his fist against the wood of the door, once, twice, thrice. Three short signature raps; Lance'd know it was him immediately. And sure enough, Keith barely has to wait before he hears the sound of a key twisting in the lock.

The door pulls back. And –

...

...

And just like before, his hands clench in anticipation, or distaste.  

“Lance,” Keith acknowledges with an embittered voice.

“Keith.” Lance returns the gesture.

Considering they hadn't seen each other for years now, Keith would have thought Lance'd have undergone some sort of radical change – that the years out of town would have worn away at his grouchy boyishness. There’s little discernible difference to him though, physically atleast, and Keith concludes that this is even worse than if he had looked like a complete stranger.

Lance invites him in with a hand wave, and as he enters the room, he takes in every detail of the old home. It’s emptier than it used to be, he observes, though this doesn’t come as a surprise. After all, Lance has no intention of living here permanently. He’s only resting here for the week before he’ll inevitably disappear into oblivion again.

How long will he be gone this time?

A year? Five years? A decade?  

“You’re going to leave again,” Keith says. It’s not a question.

“Yeah.”

“You’re just stopping by.”

“Yeah...”

Keith nods. He had come to accept this years ago. Not much else he can do except watch Lance fly off back to…wherever he went. Nothing he could do except wish he had tried harder to keep him safe.

“Alright,” the word echoes around the room, which feels emptier than ever. For years, Keith had thought of all that he’d like to say to Lance when – if he confronted him again. All his accumulated feelings of confusion and anger and frustration; there were a million ways he could put them into words, yet the one time when it actually mattered, he barely muster a single sentence.

“Bye then.” It comes out curter than he means it to. Probably.

With a final look, he turns away from Lance and –

...    

A hand on his shoulder.

“Wait, Keith.” He turns and looks Lance in the eye.

“Let's talk,” the tone is casual, but the way Lance's eyes flit down at him nervously betrays his cool demeanour.

...

...

...

It’s been over three years now since they had spoken properly.

As Lance McClain takes a deep breath, Keith thinks back to years in the past, a time when the boy he'd befriended, the boy he had shared everything with, still existed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully someone can enjoy this. :D
> 
> Also for some reason it says chapter 1/1, but this is intended to be a multi-chaptered fic.


End file.
